darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
90
Victoria shows Carolyn the room where she saw Bill Malloy's ghost. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. As an orphan in a foundling home I became accustomed to making decisions without guidance. I have now been forced to decide whether or not I should leave Collinwood, and part of the answer lies in the mind of a small boy. David asks why Victoria is leaving, and when she gives him a rundown of his crimes, he recants his decision not to go to her funeral, telling her "I like funerals." He likes everything about them and even plays games involving his father's funeral. David claims he saw two ghosts in the room in which he locked Victoria, one was Josette Collins and he doesn't know the other one (but says it is a girl). Victoria tells him there are three ghosts in the room; David learns that Victoria saw Bill Malloy's ghost and he begs her to stay. David believes Bill's warning means that Malloy really was murdered. Carolyn reads Victoria's account of the ghost, which began with hearing Malloy’s favorite sea-shanty. Matthew changes the lock to the West Wing door, and David learns that Elizabeth has constructed a cover story for his atrocity. David alerts Matthew to some loose rug. Victoria's account of the ghost sighting seems overlong, while Carolyn remains skeptical. They sneak into the room. When they leave, David reads Victoria's journal. David tells Matthew that Victoria saw a ghost in the West Wing the previous night, and that’s why Elizabeth wants a new lock. Matthew manhandles David upon this information, and is angry when he learns the ghost says he was killed. Matthew disagrees with David's and the ghost's contention. He offers to show Matthew the room. Carolyn gets a tour of the locked room, but the seaweed's gone; Victoria doesn't understand but now the key fits under the door. In the room, Victoria finds a ledger from Elizabeth's Bangor lawyers, Garner & Garner, with the name B. Hanscombe on it. She's confused as to why this should keep her at Collinwood per Carolyn's suggestion. David says he loves Victoria, which terrifies Carolyn because he drowned a kitten he said he loved! Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Any friend of a ghost is a friend of David's. ---- : David: In this house, nothing's impossible. ---- : Carolyn: That's me... selfish and scatterbrained. Dramatis personae * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * It was more than 100 years ago when Josette Collins fell off Widows' Hill. * David speculates that Josette Collins was pushed off Widows' Hill. * David talks about the ghost of a girl he has seen, * Victoria mentions the song, What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor, as sung by Bill Malloy's ghost in episode 85. * Victoria finds a ledger with the name B. Hanscomb written on it from Garner and Garner in Bangor, Elizabeth's lawyers. * David and Roger used to live in Augusta. * GHOSTWATCH: Elizabeth and Roger only take one strand of seaweed from the room Victoria was locked in, but when Carolyn and Victoria go back, the rest is gone. Also, Victoria shows Carolyn how the key fit in the lock and how it didn't come under the door but finds it will now strangely fit. Bloopers and continuity errors * Before Nancy Barrett enters the scene, it is obvious she's been standing in front of the door, as her shadow could be seen for far longer than Carolyn was supposed to have been there. * David Henesy flubs when he calls the normal door to the closed off section of the Collinwood, "the secret door". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 90 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 900090